Unnamed Akira class starships
List of Unnamed Federation starships of the . Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards , one visible emerging from dock on the right and one in dock far left]] In 2371, these two starships were being constructed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in orbit of Mars. ( ) .}} Battle of Sector 001 In 2373, several of these starships, including the , fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) File:Akira at 001-1.jpg File:Akira class-ventral, fc.jpg File:Akira escapes exploding cube.jpg Second Fleet In late 2373, several of these starships belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and , following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) The following year, a vessel of this class was seen among the Second Fleet after an unsuccessful offensive against the Dominion. ( ) File:Second Fleet.jpg|Several Akira-class ships in the Second Fleet File:Second Fleet 3.jpg|''Akira''-class ship in the Second Fleet's remains Operation Return These starships gradually came together, composed of elements from the Second and Fifth Fleets at Starbase 375, in order to prepare to retake Deep Space 9. ( ) File:Federation fleet departs Starbase 375.jpg File:Federation taskforce departs Starbase 375.jpg File:Federation fleet prepares to engage Dominion fleet.jpg DS9 patrol This starship, along with an starship and a starship, were on patrol near Deep Space 9 in 2374 and early 2375. ( ) Recapture of the USS Prometheus In 2374, this starship, together with two escorts, attacked the Starfleet prototype , as well as three Romulan Warbirds in order to prevent the Tal Shiar from stealing the ship. ( ) RPG sourcebook, this ship is called the USS Spector, with a registry of NCC-63015.}} First Battle of Chin'toka In late 2374, several of these starships were involved in the first Battle of Chin'toka. Three of these ships were destroyed after sustained attacks from Cardassian orbital weapon platforms. The destruction of one such vessel caused severe damage to the . ( ) RPG sourcebook, one of the Akira-class ships destroyed in the Chin'toka system was the USS Geronimo (NCC-62501).}} File:Akira approaches weapon platform, First Battle of Chintoka.jpg|An Akira approaches one of the weapon platforms File:Akiras at Chintoka.jpg|''Akira'' under attack (left), with two others of the class in formation (right) File:Akira orbital weapon platform.jpg|Gutted by an orbital weapon platform Second Battle of Chin'toka This starship fought at the second Battle of Chin'toka in 2375 where it was destroyed by the Breen. ( ) Battle of Cardassia In late 2375, this unnamed Akira-class starship was involved in the Battle of Cardassia. This ship would survive the battle and joined the combined Federation, Klingon, Romulan and Cardassian fleet on its mission to liberate Cardassia Prime from the Dominion. ( ) Fleet assembled near Earth In 2378 a transwarp aperture opened less than a light year from Earth. Admiral Owen Paris ordered all ships in the area to converge on the aperture. At least two unnamed starships were part of the fleet that assembled and engaged the Borg sphere that emerged from the transwarp conduit. ( ) File:Federation fleet at transwarp conduit opening.jpg|An Akira-class starship among the fleet (upper left) File:Federation fleet (Endgame).jpg|''Akira''-class starships among the fleet de:Weitere Schiffe des NCC-63549-Typs ja:名称不明アキラ級 Akira class